eden_eternalfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Armes éveillées (en cours d'écriture)
Détails Les armes éveillées de peuvent être obtenues qu'en réalisant les quêtes des livres du bibliothécaire Conan à Aven. *Les armes éveillées sont non-échangeables. *Le joueur doit être minimum niveau 65 pour utiliser des armes éveillées. *Le joueur doit faire des gloires à Aven. Comment obtenir des armes éveillées ? Pour commencer les quêtes permettant d'obtenir une Arme Éveillée, vous devez augmenter votre réputation "Bibliothèque de la Curie" à 7500 (pour les armes éveillées niveau 65) ou à 9500 (niveau 75) afin de vous munir des différents livres qui activeront les quêtes. Pour ce faire, rendez-vous auprès du PNJ Bouquiniste Trebek à Aven, (X 309,Y 311) ou auprès des Colporteurs dans toutes les maps (sauf Colline Tranquille). Une fois votre réputation à 7500, allez voir le Bibliothécaire Conan à Aven (X 394,Y 466), et achetez un livre de quête correspondant à l'arme souhaité. Attention: *Le joueur doit être minimum niveau 65 pour utiliser des armes éveillées. *Les quêtes permettant d'obtenir des armes éveillées nécessitent que le joueur complète certaines tâches ou collecte certains objets. '''Note:''' Certains quêtes d'armes éveillée demandent au joueur de récupérer un objet en battant un Boss de Guilde ou Boss d’Épreuve (donjons Héros/S). Les taux de drops de ces objets sont aléatoires. Objets requis '''Niveau 65''' Les Armes Éveillées (ou légendaire) sont des versions supérieures de certaines armes gold niveau 65. '''Poignard''' '''Lame de l’Empereur des Ténèbres''' 2250or *Épée de Lumière Infernale: à crafter ou récupérable dans le donjon Racine Branda H sur Cœur Nul. *Dent Dorée du Diable: récupérable sur Sagharra, boss du donjon Palais des Malices H. *Cœur Glacé de Bazuda : récupérable sur Bazuda, boss de guilde de la Forêt Ensorcelée. *Pure Papagoite Core: à récolter en ville de guilde avec les Gants Dorés du Roi des Âmes *Gants Dorés du Roi des Âmes: vous pouvez en acquérir le plan chez les Amoureux de la Nature à Aven. 16000 point de gloire sont requis. *Œil du Roi des Âmes: Utile pour fabriquer les Gants Dorés du Roi des Âmes, coute 6000 médailles de cristal chez le PNJ Vidar à Aven. '''Rapière''' '''Destructeur des Cieux''' 1875or *Brume Divine: à crafter ou récupérable en donjon H. *Peau de Kasading: récupérable sur le Boss Kasading du donjon Fléau H. *Chevalerie Avancée: dont le plan peut être achetée contre 4500 médailles de cristal au PNJ Vidar à Aven. *Eden's Energy Polymer: à récolter en ville de guilde avec le Grand Marteau d'Arthur (achetable chez Marteau d'Arthur à Aven, PNJ Utem). *Grand Marteau d'Arthur: un marteau spécial permettant de récolter Eden's Energy Polymer, achetable chez Utem à Aven (16000 points de gloire chez Marteau d'Arthur requis). '''Epée''' '''Lame du Tonnerre Rugissant''' 2250or *Mélopée du Croc Sanguinaire: à crafter ou récupérable sur Anderli, boss du donjon Fléau H. *Griffe flambée d'Acilino: récupérable sur Acilino, boss du donjon Racine Branda H. *Panneau rigide de Oisadar: récupérable sur Oisadar, boss de guilde du Pic du Maelstrom. *Ailes Draconiques Anciennes : achetables chez le PNJ Vidar à Aven contre 6000 médailles de Cristal. *Drifting Power: récoltable en ville de guilde en utilisant une Boule de Cristal Chatoyante. *Boule de Cristal Chatoyante: achetable chez Générale d'expédition Diana à Aven (75 médailles d'expéditions débutante requises) *Âme du dragon: achetable contre 450or à Hettie à Aven (16000 points de gloire chez l'Association Arcaneum requis) '''Masse''' '''Jugement Angélique de Flamme''' 2250or *Ruban d'Alice : récupérable sur le Boss Alice du donjon Rêve du Maire H. *Cuir Mutant de Bazuda: récupérable sur le Boss de Guilde Bazuda (Forêt Ensorcelée) *Améthystes d'Ezur x15, en récoltant à la pioche lvl 60 dans les mines de villes de guilde * Contact de loi sainte de Phire : --> Acheter le plan chez le PNJ Nadal. Requiert 16k de gloire chez Pierre Sage --> Pierres de guerre x45 (récompense de Guerre de Territoires) --> Acheter un cristal de météorite chez le PNJ Vidar (437;354) à Aven. Requiert 6000 médailles de cristal. --> Crafter le plan chez un maitre de moulage / forgeron (la fonderie niveau 7-8-9; ville de guilde) * Bâton de l'Ange Céleste (masse niveau 65), récupérable dans le donjon Racine Branda H ou craftable. '''Griffe''' '''Rugissement de l’âme du Lion '''2250or *Os de Oisadar: récupérable sur Oisadar, boss de guilde du Pic du Maelstrom. *Griffe de Kirin: achetable contre 6000 médailles de cristal au PNJ Vidar à Aven. *Âme du Lion de Flamme: dont le plan est disponible chez la Chambre du Commerce Chameau de Cristal à Aven. (16000points de gloire requis). '''Gourdin''' '''Barrière Fantôme Céleste''' 2250or *Verrue de Kassadiin: récupérable sur Kassadiin, boss du donjon Fléau H. *Gourdin Tribal: achetable contre 6000 médailles de cristal au PNJ Vidar à Aven. *Tunique Tuskar Magique: achetable chez Générale d'expédition Diana contre 200 médailles d'expédition débutante à Aven. *Gourdin Tuskar Magique: plan achetable au PNJ Elma à Aven contre 515or, 16000points de gloire chez Aiguille d'Argent requis. *Goaded Ogre Blood: récupérable en échangeant la tunique Tuskar Magique au héro Tuskar Vort. '''Katana''' '''Lune Illusoire Ultime''' 3375or *Âme glacée d'Acilino: récupérable sur Acilino, boss du donjon Racine Branda H. *Glande Aromatique de Bazuda: récupérable sur Bazuda, boss de guilde de la Forêt Ensorcelée. *Flocon de neige éternel: achetable au PNJ Vidar à Aven contre 9000 médailles de Cristal. *Clairon de Réveil de Démon Incendiaire : plan disponible chez Brigitte à Aven contre 115or. 16000 points de gloire chez les Pyrovent requis. A utiliser à Veine Tordue (donjon) pour invoquer le démon incendiaire. *Souffle de feu du Démon: récupérable sur le démon incendiaire invoqué à Veine Tordue. *Shippumaru '''Épée colossale''' '''Épée de Contrôle Total''' 3375or *Échantillon d'herbe du Pays des Merveilles : récupérable sur Alice, boss du donjon Rêve du Maire H. * Fossile précieux de Guillermo: récupérable sur Guillermo, boss du donjon Morticora H. *Statue de Démon Endormi: achetable chez le PNJ Vidar à Aven contre 7500 médailles de Cristal. *Rune Brise-Charme: achetable contre 90 médailles d'honneur au PNJ P'tit Toni à Aven. * Esprit du Démon: plan disponible chez Grace à Aven contre 418or. 16000 points de gloire chez Œil d'Ambre requis. '''Hache''' '''Cratère de l'étoile Bleue''' 3375or *Barbe de Rumbledore: récupérable sur Rumbledore, boss du donjon Palais des Malices H. *Alliage d'étoile Bleue: achetable au PNJ Vidar à Aven contre 3000 médailles de Cristal. *Sang d'Ogre Putride: achetable chez Générale d'expédition Diana contre 300MT médailles d'expédition débutante à Aven. *Potion d'Ogre Rubicond: récupérable en demandant au PNJ Balder à Aven de la fabriquer- pour cela vous devez avoir 100 énergies ioniques, le sang d'Ogre Putride et 16000points de gloire chez les adeptes de l’Esprit des Anciens. '''Marteau''' '''Tempête de Mars''' 3000or *Kassadiing's Oppressive Breath: récupérable sur Kassadiing, boss du donjon Fléau H. *Nerf de Oisadar: récupérable sur Oisadar, boss de guilde du Pic du Maelstrom. *Formule Secret de Mars: achetable au PNJ Vidar à Aven contre 4500 médailles de Cristal. *Essence de Tourbillon Éternel: achetable chez le PNJ Hongo à Aven contre 378or. Requiert 16000 point de gloire chez les Amoureux de la Nature. *Pouvoir de l'Ancien Dragon du Vent: fait avec la formule du Secret de Mars. '''Arc''' '''Arc Invocateur de Tornades''' 3000or *Bâton de Valmar : peut être récupéré sur le dernier Boss de l'Epreuve Siècle niv.60 *Tuer des Venomous Blasting Insects (Epreuve Racine Branda) *Fragment de l’Âme d'Athéna: craftable à partir du plan Esprit d'Athéna, achetable chez le PNJ Vidar à Aven (7500 médailles de cristal requises) *Sang de Losi x1 à acheter pour 110 médailles d'Honneur chez le PNJ Ptit Toni à Aven (X436; Y382) *Récolter 20 pierre du vent d'Ezur en utilisant le Grand Marteau d'Arthur, achetable chez l'association Marteau d'Arthur à Aven (PNJ Utem), 16000 points de gloire chez Marteau d'Arthur requis. *[[Aile d'Ouragan d'Athéna]]: arc lvl 65, récupérable au donjon Héros Palais des Malices ou craftable. '''Pièce d'artillerie ''' '''Canon l’éclair''' 3375or *Cœur Chaud de Oisadar: récupérable sur Oisadar, boss de guilde du Pic du Maelstrom. *Tuer les clones d'Alice dans le donjon Rêve du Maire H. *Rehausseur d’Énergie Nucléaire: achetable chez le PNJ Vidar à Aven (9000 médailles de cristal requises). *Illusionary Neutron: récoltable en ville de guilde avec une Boule de Cristal Chatoyante. *Boule de Cristal Chatoyante: achetable chez Générale d'expédition Diana à Aven (75 médailles d'expéditions débutante requises) *Débris de Magie inconnue : plan achetable chez le PNJ Hettie à Aven contre 425or. Requiert 16000 point de gloire chez l'Association Arcanum. *Débris de Machine Magique activés: récupérable en utilisant les Débris de Magie inconnue dans le donjon caverne de Schiste. '''Guitare''' '''Rose Danseuse '''2625or *Wolf Tri-Spine: récupérable sur Shagharra, boss du donjon Malice H. *Membrane huileuse/grasse de Cœur Nul : récupérable sur Cœur Nul, boss du donjon Racine Branda H. *Rose millénaire: achetable chez le PNJ Vidar à Aven (6000 médailles de cristal requises). *Rose millénaire modifiée: demander au PNJ Nadal de modifier la Rose Millénaire 16000 points de gloire chez Pierre Sage requis. '''Grimoire''' '''Dictionnaire des Combats Destinés''' 3375or *Âme partielle d'Anderli: récupérable sur Anderli, boss du donjon Fléau H. *Âme partielle de Bazudal:récupérable sur Bazuda, boss de guilde de la Forêet Ensorcelée. *Gemme de prédiction: achetable chez le PNJ Vidar à Aven (9000 médailles de cristal requises). *Gemme de prédiction activée: demander au PNJ Barron à Aven d'activer la gemme de prédiction. 50 médailles d'honneur de démoniste, 50 tâches solaires troubles et 16000 points de gloire chez la Chambre de Commerce Chmeau de Cristal sont requis. *Gemme du Roi des Glaces : récupérable en utilisant la Gemme de prédiction activée au plus profond du donjon Abysse de Skleros. '''Bâton''' '''Bâton Saurien d'Hécate''' 4125or *Médaille d'Argent de Slavio : récupérable sur le Boss Salvio du donjon Eroda H *Short d'Alice: récupérable sur la grande Alice du donjon Rêve du Maire H *Tuer 2 éclaireurs pirates à Aven... * Bâton de la renaissance d'Hécate Drop bâton gold 65 / plan bâton gold 65 (à crafter) récupérable dans le donjon Fléau H65. * Jade de la reine de la jungle du dieu serpent : acheter le jade chez le PNJ H65 (437;354) à Aven. Requiert 400 médailles d'expédition débutante *Couronne d'Hécate : se procurer la couronne d'Hécate chez le PNJ Vidar (437;354) à Aven. Requiert 11k médailles de cristal! *'''-créer un souffle d'Hécate-''' : après avoir obtenu le jade et la couronne, dirigez-vous chez le PNJ Balder (231;205) pour créer le souffle d'Hécate Requiert 16k de gloire chez Esprits des Anciens '''Bouclier''' '''Bouclier de Garde Interdit '''1875or *Bas à la mode de Dana : récupérable sur le Boss Dana dans le donjon Rêve du Maire H. *Fragment d'armure de Néondo: récupérable sur le Boss Néondo dans le donjon Siècle H. *Bouclier d’œil Divin: peut être acheté pour 4500 médailles de cristal à Aven ou craftable. *Battre Oisadar (Boss de Guilde du Pic du Maelstrom) 100 fois * Après avoir complété/obtenu les objets demandés, dirigez-vous chez le PNJ Grace(189;390) à Aven pour modifier le bouclier. Requiert 16k de gloire chez Œil d'Ambre. ---- '''Niveau 75''' '''Poignard''' '''Poignard Spectral''' (Livre des Poignards Éternels) 2250or *Collecter: Souffle Éthéré sur Bowman, boss du donjon Antre des Échos H. *Collecter: Algue Millénaire à récupérer sur Âme de l'Arbre Mutant, boss de guilde de la Vallée de Vulcain. *Collecter: 5x Pierre Fluorescente Dorée à récupérer sur Blade, boss du Labo Vingot. *Collecter: 5x Pierre fluorescente bleue, à récupérer sur Isolda, boss du Labo Vingot. *Fabriquer une Marque Magique Indigo : Formule disponible chez le PNJ Konice, requiert 9000 insignes de combat, acheter pour 450po l'orbe Directeur chez le PNJ Hongo (36000 points de gloire chez les Amoureux de la Nature requis) *Poignards requis : Armée Brisée (niveau 70) et Éclair de Guerre. '''Rapière''' '''Rapière de l'Aurore''' 1875or *Collecter: Pouvoir de Destruction, récupérable sur Dascha Adwim, boss du donjon Prison H. *Collecter: Œil du Désastre, à récupérer sur Ladon, boss de guilde du Royaume Dévasté. *Collecter: 5x Pierre d'énergie à récupérer sur Justin Allspore dans les Épreuves S. *Collecter: 5x Micro-Crystyal à récupérer sur Papineau dans les Épreuves S. *Marque des Ailes du Vortex: plan disponible chez le PNJ Hettie à Aven contre 515po (36000 points de gloire chez Association Arcanum requis). Pour créer cet objet vous avez besoin d'une Aile de Fée Blanchette, achetables contre 350 médailles de héros débutant au PNJ Earl Grace à Aven, de 100 branches d'Hyphe, et de 100 Jasmin Fungi. *Rapières requises: Valse interdite(70), Lame des Roses(75). '''Épée''' '''Épée du Sanctuaire Venteux''' 2250or *Collecter: Air Audit sur Âme de L'Arbre Mutant, boss de guilde de la Vallée de Vulcain. *Collecter: 5x Pierre Fluorescent Dorée, récupérable sur Maul, boss de la Dimension Dévastée *Collecter: 5x Pierre Fluorescente Bleue récupérable sur Corken, boss de la Dimension Dévastée *Collecter storm magic mark (6800 CCM) *Alliage d'Oxyde: plan disponible chez le PNJ Grace à Aven contre 418po (36000 points de gloire chez Œil d'Ambre requis). Pour créer cet objet vous avez besoin de 25 Jadesprits Fendus et de l'épée Aurore Œil d'Aigle (niveau 70). *Épée requise: Broyeur d’Âmes (niv.75) '''Masse''' '''Masse Griféclat''' 2250or *Collecter: Sang de Kaban, récupérable sur le Boss Kaban dans le donjon Profondeurs de Siècle H (niv.75) *Collecter: Corne de Ladon, récupérable sur le boss de guilde Ladon, au Royaume dévasté. *Collecter: 5x Pierres d'énergies, à récupérer sur Mandragore, boss d’Épreuves S 70. *Collecter: 5x Micro-Crystyal, à récupérer sur Tindilos, boss d’Épreuves S 70. *Marque du Roulement de Tonnerre: formule disponible chez le PNJ Balder contre 515po, 36000 points de gloire chez les Adeptes de l'Esprit des Anciens requis. Vous avez besoin de 20 améthystes d'Eden , de 30 Salves de Flammes ( boule de cristal lvl 70) et d'un Pommeau de Canne Antique achetable chez le PNJ Earl Grace contre 275or et 400 médailles de Héros Débutant. *Masses Requises : Lumière du Lotus Rouge (lvl 70) et Punition Divine (lvl 75) '''Griffe''' '''Bouclier Givreflamme''' 2250or *Collecter: Kasin Law, sur Kasin, boss du donjon Epreuve Ulta S. *Collecter: Ice Soul (drops from ? (Mutated monster boss)) *Collecter: 5x Fluorescent stone (drops from Ultimate Beast (Vingot)) *Collecter: 5x Azure stone (drops from Isolda (Vingot)) *Make Royal Sword Imprint: bp (515g550s 36k Arthur hammer) Tenacious Gem (450g Merchant on floor 30 of Skytower) 30 Eden Amethyst and 275g *Needs cestus: Fist of Fury and Bloodghost Battle Cry '''Gourdin''' '''Gourdin Phalène de l'Aube''' 2250or *Kill 5 Ice Capsules (Bomon(WindsnapT) *Collect: daretta’s skull (drops from Daretta (mutated monster boss)) *Collect: 5x Energy Stone (drops from Sabaster (S-trials)) *Collect: 5x Micro-Crystyal (drops from Kison (S-trials)) *Make destruction magic mark: bp (515g550s Merchant on floor 20 in Skytower) bad blood spirit jade (purify at rose temple (0/10) Magic Sponge Rune (bp (515g550s 36k silver needle) with Strong Stone *Tablet (250 trial medals))) 275g *Needs Clubs: Lucifer’s Scar and Arrival of Orochi (orange 75) '''Katana''' '''Bandersnatch''' 3375or *Collect: Mutated meat (drops from Musaja (ColossalT)) *Collect: Fire heart (drops from Fule (mutated monster boss)) *Collect: 5x Fluorescent stone (drops from Corken (DD)) *Collect: 5x Azure stone (drops from Kequa (DD)) *Make Boiling Blood Imprint: bp (515g550s 36k pyrowind) Blood Wheel Shrapnel (2700 battle merits (merchant in SV)) 60 Quark wave (lvl 70 magic ball) 60 Flameburst energy (lvl 70 magic ball) 275g *Needs katanas: Profound Scarlet Snow and Kiku-Ichimonji Izanagi '''Epée Colossale''' '''Lame Tête Chercheuse''' 3375or *Collect: Roger’s horn (drops from Roger (vileshark-S)) *Collect: blue crystal (drops from Donar (Mutated monster boss)) *Collect: bird claw (drops from bird boss in Skytower) *Collect: 5x Energy Stone (drops from Ryloth (S-trials)) *Collect: 5x Micro-Crystyal (drops from Silin (S-trials)) *Make Holy War Imprint: bp (515g550s 36k Arthur hammer) 30 warstones and 275g *Needs greatswords: Devouring Dragon and Doomsday -landslide� '''Hache''' '''Hache du Dragon Céleste''' 3375or *Collect: Skleros’s energy (drops from Skleros (Manor-S)) *Collect: Nuclear energy (drops from Huroc (Mutated monster boss)) *Collect: 5x Fluorescent stone (drops from Blade (Vingot)) *Collect: 5x Azure stone (drops from Isolda (Vingot)) *Make Dragon Blade Imprint: bp(515g550s 36k Amber eye) Angled Sword(4800 CCM) Etherworld Progress Stone (350 trial medals) 275g *Needs axe: Earth Shock (Trial: Sturmfrau) and Godly Skeleton Impact (Trial: Colossal Cauldron) '''Lance''' '''Pique Tourbillonante Céleste''' 3375or *Collect: Cursed stone (drops from Frightclaw (Venin-S)) *Collect: Dragon’s Soul (drops from Ladon (DR)) *Collect: 5x Fluorescent stone (drops from Corken (DD)) *Collect: 5x Azure stone (drops from Kequa (DD)) *Make Dragon Soul Magic Imprint: bp (515g550s 36k Sage Stone) Gilded Alloy (450g Merchant on floor 30 of Skytower) Stardust (550 trial medals) 275g *Needs pikes: Heaven’s Warrior and Suicide Note '''Marteau''' '''Marteau Hérissé de Pluton''' 3000or *Collect: heart of champion (drops from Juan (Tasos-S)) *Collect: Angela’s cursed runes (drops from Angela (Tasos-S)) *Collect: Hurricane roar claw (drops from boss in Skytower) *Collect: Kineosa’s shell (drops from Kineosa (Mutated monster boss)) *Collect: 5x Energy stone (drops from Gilles (S-trials)) *Collect: 5x Micro-Crystyal (drops from Papineau (S-trials)) *Make Blunt Assault Imprint: bp (515g550s 36k Silver needle) magic hammer (4000 ccm) Unbreakable Temple (75 hammer) 275g *Needs hammer: Spacedrake Hammer '''Arc''' '''Arc Perceneige''' 3000or *Collect: Sacred Red Crystal (drops from Fanning (cent abyssT)) *Collect: Dragon Scale (drops from Ladon (guildboss DR)) *Collect: 5x Fluorescent Stone (drops from Maul (DD)) *Collect: 5x Azure Stone (drops from Corken (DD)) *Make Blizzard Wind Imprint: bp (515g550s 36k CCoC fame) Moonglow Diamond (450g merchant on floor 30 of Skytower) Aqua Mass Myst (4500 battle merits DR seller) 275g *Needs bows: Longinus Snail’s Bow and Dragon's Kiss Nightmare '''Pièce d'Artillerie''' '''Fusil Tiroflan''' 3375or *Kill 40 mines (FederalT) *Collect: Forest spirit (drops from blisterbreeze (guildboss SV)) *Collect: 5x Energy stone (drops from Sabaster (S-trials)) *Collect: 5x Micro-Crystyal (drops from kison (S-trials)) *Make Ancient Glyph: Blueprint - Ancient Glyphs (450 trial medals) Ancient Tablet Content (450g 36k spirit follower) 60 Carbon Feldspar (lvl 70 racial mining) 60 Jasmine Fungus (lvl 70 racial farming) 275g *Needs guns: Godslayer and Infinite Cannon '''Guitare''' '''Guitare du Crépuscule''' 2625or *Collect: Kinetic energy core (drops from Robo VT080 (Shale-S)) *Collect: Daretta’s teeth (drops from Daretta (Mutated monster boss)) *Collect: 5x Fluorescent stone (drops from Ultimate Beast (Vingot)) *Collect: 5x Azure stone (drops from Isolda (Vingot)) *Make Thorn’s Song Imprint: bp (515g550 36k Arcanum assoc.) 40 warstones, The Slumberthorn (5000 CCM) 275g *Needs guitars: Heaven Melody Guitar and Demon’s Sonic Brew '''Grimmoire''' '''Grimmoire de Rune du Fourbe''' 3375or *Collect: Mageweave imprint (drops from Oth (GristleT)) *Collect: Power of the dark (drops from kinesoa (mutant monster boss)) *Collect: Breath of Death (drops from Felasky in Skytower) *Collect: 5x Energy stone (drops from Tindilos in S-trials) *Collect: 5x Micro-Crystyal (drops from Ryloth in S-trials) *Make Evil Eye Imprint: bp (515g550s 36k sage stone) Awakening Token (3600 battle merits (SV seller)) 275g to make *Needs books: Warlord’s Writ and Heavenly Butterfly Manual '''Bâton ''' '''Bâton du Sceau Galactique '''4125or *Collect: Bloodfang Chief’s Lifeblood (drops from Bloodtooth Tor (crimson-S)) *Collect: Donar’s Dark Substance (drops from Donar (Mutant beast boss)) *Collect: 5x Fluorescent stone (drops from Corken (DD)) *Collect: 5x Azure stone (drops drom Kequa (DD)) *Make Aurora Crystal Impact: bp (600 trial medals) Ultra Light Power (450g 36k Nature Seeker) 20 1000 year magic imprint (from Magic Mark (418g merchant on floor 20 of Skytower)) 275g *Needs staves: Galaxy Seal Staff and Eye of the Devil '''Bouclier''' '''Bouclier Solaire Sacrée''' 1875or *Collect: Ketak’s Precious gem (drops from ketak (Ft. verdure-S)) *Collect: Armor of Light (drops from Huroc (mutated monster boss)) *Collect: Marfaxe’s Barbed Armor (drops from Marfaxe in Skytower) *Collect: 5x Energy Stone (drops from mandragora (S-trials)) *Collect: 5x Micro-Crystyal (drops from silin (S-trials)) *Make Holy Dragon Wing Imprint: bp (515g550s 36k pyrowind) Dragon Feather (6000 CCM) *Needs shields: Royal General Shield and Blossom Shield Les armes éveillées (carctérisques) '''Niveau 65''' '''Dague''' '''Rapiere''' '''Epée''' '''Katana''' '''Epée Colossale''' Axe Blunt Awakened Weapons Mace Shield Cestus Club Hammer Projectile Awakened Weapons Bow Artillery Gun Magic Awakened Weapons Staff Grimiore Guitar